I Could Pretend
by GlossyGirl
Summary: Nick's been in love with Miley for years, but she's dating his roommate, Justin. He can pretend that it's not killing him, but it is. Nick's POV, one shot. Read warning at beginning.


**Warning!: May be the worst thing that I've ever written! Sorry, but some people asked me to write in Nick's POV, but I'm just awful at doing that, and that's probably why this is the suckiest story that I've posted. I mean, if you think that it's okay, thanks, but most of you probably will hate it. :( Whatever though! It's a very short one. Justin and Nick are roommates t at a boarding school, and they live in an almost apartment kind of home sort-of... they have an upstairs and a kitchen and a living room so...**

** And when I was writing this, I originally had Miley and Joe dating instead of Justin and Nick was going to be devastated that his brother was dating Miley, but it was too hard to do because Miley and Joe never dated and I didn't have anything to write about with them, so I had to do Justin. Sorry for spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't have any spell check :(**

** Thanks for reading!**

**Nick's POV:**

I can pretend that it's not killing me inside when I see you kiss her. I can pretend that it's not killing me inside when I see you touch her. I can pretend that it's not killing me inside when I see you make her laugh. I can pretend that it's not killing me inside when I see you two together. I can pretend that it's not killing me inside when I see you tell her that you love her. I can pretend that it's not killing me inside when I see her say it back to you. I can pretend a lot of things. But that's not what's really going on. It's killing me inside when I see you kiss her. It's killing me inside when I see you touch her. It's killing me inside when I see you make her laugh. It's killing me inside when I see you two together. It's killing me inside when I see you tell her that you love her. It's killing me inside when I see her say it back to you. I know, do you know? I know, does she know? No one knows but me. I know. I know that I can kiss her better than you. I know that I can touch her better than you. I know that I can make her laugh harder than you. I know that I can be together with her better than you. I know that I can tell her that I love her better than you. I know that she can say it back better to me. I know. Do you?

I woke up disgusted to see that he weren't in his bed where he usually was at eight in the morning on a Saturday. I knew where he was though. He was with the girl that I loved more than anything in the world, his girlfriend. I got up and dressed, got ready for the day, and did what I needed to do to look good in case she was here before going downstairs, and when I saw that the two were cuddling on the couch, I was instantly sickened.

"Hey," I said as I walked by the living room where the two were watching television on the big screen TV. Justin didn't even look up to acknowledge me, and he didn't even say anything back. But she did. She always did when you didn't. She cared.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" Miley asked as I was about to walk away, but I took a step back to see her gorgeous face. She was smiling as usual without a single bit of make-up on her unbelievably spectacular face. She made me smile.

"Nothing. You two gonna be here all day?" I asked, pretending like it wasn't killing me on the inside that he was hugging her, pretending like it wasn't killing me inside that he was staring at her, pretending like it wasn't killing me inside to see him kiss her.

"Yeah, man, go away," Justin snapped at me. I rolled me eyes at him and walked away. Justin, my own roommate, was dating the girl that I had loved for so many long years. Ever since the third grade, I had known that she was the prettiest girl at school. Fourth grade was no different. Fifth grade was a little more intense. I started to know that she was the only girl in the entire grade that I would go out with ever. Sixth grade was when I realized that she was in the only girl in the whole school that I would ever consider going out with. Seventh grade was when I asked her out, and she said that her parents wouldn't let her have a boyfriend when she was only twelve years old. Eighth grade? The feelings never died down. Ninth grade, I asked her out again, and she smiled sweetly and said that she think about it, but she never got back to me. Tenth grade was when I realized that I loved her, and I knew that there was no one else in the world that I would rather love. That's where I am now. Tenth grade. Almost over. Justin's a senior, so what's he doing, dating a girl two years younger?

It's sickening. I walked into the kitchen and pretended like I didn't hear them laughing and kissing in the room next to me, and when my other roommate walked in and asked what was wrong, I pretended like there was nothing wrong in the world, and I pretended like I was nothing but tired from the late night before. I pretended like this whole situation wasn't killing me inside, but it was.

I can pretend like you're not the only person in the entire world that I am completely in love with, but that's a lie. I love you, Miley Cyrus. I do.


End file.
